NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center HDPTP Abstract The NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has a long history of effective training that meets the requirements of OSHA 29CFR1910.120, providing hazardous materials knowledge and skills to over 450,000 workers since 1987. Our Center will train workers about safety issues during emergencies and disasters. Our Center has effectively trained workers and volunteers to respond safely to disasters including Ebola, Hurricanes, and other national disasters. The courses develop competency in workers to critically analyze dangerous situations, and enable them to identify safe work practices. Key principles of adult education are incorporated into our training, and training courses are developed to include peer-learning, hands-on activities, and development of critical thinking skills. The Center has a robust evaluation plan, and will continue to expand the types of data collected on the impact of training on workplace practice, as well as how training can more effectively influence workplace safety culture. The Center proposes to expand our efforts in Puerto Rico and the US Virgin Islands by adding the Migrant Clinicians Network (PR) and working with community based organizations in the USVI. The HDPT program enhances the safety and health of current hazardous materials workers and chemical responders by delivering training to workers responding to disasters. These courses focus on prevention and preparedness so that disaster response personnel are aware of safety and health hazards and mitigation techniques before they initiate a disaster response. Over the next five years, the Center proposes to train 9,060 workers in 1,120 courses resulting in 71,905 contact hours in the HDPTP.